only shooting stars (break the mold)
by istartedthefire
Summary: In which Tonks decides that Fleur's going to be her friend.


_Author's Note: I may have changed the timeline with Fleur a little bit, but I like to think that she didn't join the Order only after she began to date Bill. Because, you, know, feminism and stuff. Prompts: (foreign word) hostina, (scenario) an argument over what the best colour is, (dialogue) "It's like a beehive in here."_

* * *

"...Misinformation. We need to alert the public," Mad-Eye is saying, "make them aware of what's at stake. I don't have much faith in the people's ability to defend themselves competently, but it's better to have them on their toes at the very least, or so Dumbledore says."

Mad-Eye snorts, as though to show how little weight Dumbledore's opinion holds.

"Still," he continues, "he's not wrong. So: vigilance! Constant vigilance! Pay attention to what's going on and seize opportunities to…"

Tonks has heard this lecture enough times that she grants herself permission to zone out, turning her attention from Mad-Eye to the rest of the people at the table. It's hard to make out their features due to the constant gloom that hangs over 12 Grimmauld Place. The house has been the newly reinstated Order's base of operations for around a month now, but Tonks still can't get used to the way that it radiates even more goth energy than she did back in sixth year.

Most of the faces are grim, solemn and serious. Tonks wishes that they'd knock it off.

She's not stupid—she knows perfectly well that there's a war coming, that the war's already started even if it's not official yet, that there's a reason why they look so somber. But the thing that whoever decided to move their headquarters into this horrible place doesn't understand is that winning a war is just as much about morale as it is about firing spells faster or having more experienced duelers.

Tonks sighs and focuses her attention back on Mad-Eye.

"This meeting is adjourned," he's saying, and suddenly there's a rushing to the door.

Tonks remains seated for a moment as she waits for the crowd to thin out. She doesn't have anywhere to be, not today, and if it's a bit embarrassing that in absence of a mission her schedule is utterly empty, Tonks reminds herself that her social life is a small life to pay for saving the Wizarding World from a tyrannical dictator. Not that she's been doing much of that either, if she's being honest. Anyway.

There are only a couple of people left in the room, most of whom have clumped in small groups and begun to discuss something or other in low tones. Only one person is quiet, and Tonks takes a moment to recognize her—Fleur Delacour, one of the competitors in the Triwizard Tournament, who has recently decided to stay more permanently in England.

Tonks has seen her around, mostly during meetings, since she seems to prefer to spend as little time as possible in this terrible excuse for a base of operations. Tonks can't blame her.

Fleur sits ramrod straight. She glances around the room as though looking for something or someone, but whoever it is she's hoping to find isn't there. Her shoulders slump infinitesimally, and Tonks makes the decision that not only does Fleur look like she needs a friend, but it's also a travesty that they haven't properly met before.

She gets up, walks across the room, and plops down in an empty chair next to Fleur, giving her a small smile that she hopes comes off as friendly.

"Hey, I'm Tonks," she says. "I've seen you a couple of times, but I don't think I've ever introduced myself. It's like a beehive in here, isn't it? So many people rushing around."

Fleur looks her over, and Tonks tries not to bristle at the way that her nose crinkles.

"My name is Fleur," she says at last, her accent heavier than Tonks was expecting. "It is nice to meet you."

There's a pause, as though she thinks that Tonks is done and is waiting for her to leave.

"I know, right?" Tonks says instead. "It's super weird how we've never talked before now."

Fleur nods, politely.

"Indeed."

"And—oh my gosh, your earrings are so pretty! I love the red, it goes so nicely with your shirt."

Fleur smiles, just the slightest bit.

"It is good of you to say. They are new, as a matter of fact."

"Really?" Tonks asks, as though she gives a shit about jewelry. "Where did you get them?"

"There is a place on Diagon Alley, I believe it is called Morticia's Jewels."

"Huh, I don't think I've ever been."

Fleur shrugs.

"You do not strike me as the type of person who would go there."

Tonks isn't sure if that's meant to be an insult, but Fleur's not at all wrong, so she won't hold it against her.

In any case, she gets it. Tonks is nowhere as pretty as Fleur—not by a long shot—and even she gets her share of girls being catty and obnoxious towards her because they're jealous of her metamorphmagus abilities and think that she's going to… steal their guys, or something. Tonks doesn't know why they think that she would want to date their boyfriends in the first place, but the point is that she understands why Fleur is being more than a little cautious. Men can be terrible and mean, but the fact is that there's a special brand of cruelty that women reserve for each other.

So, no, she's not going to be as ridiculous as _some people_ —mainly Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione—are being. Tonks is going to be Fleur's friend, even if it kills her. Well, not if it kills her. She's not willing to go _that_ far. Nevermind.

Instead of scowling, Tonks smiles at Fleur.

"You're really not wrong. I've just never really known what to do with jewelry."

Fleur cocks her head, and this time her gaze travelling along Tonks's body is assessing in a different way.

"You would look good with a necklace, one that is thick, and perhaps blue."

It's Tonks's turn to crinkle her nose. "Blue? I'm not really a fan."

"Blue is an excellent color," Fleur says, and Tonks is pretty sure that this time her haughtiness is exaggerated on purpose, so she laughs, and is pleased to see Fleur grinning at her.

"Not with my hair," Tonks says, tugging at a strand of it. "What are my other options?"

"Hmm. Blue would of course be best, but black would also be acceptable."

Tonks considers this. "A thick, black necklace, huh?"

Fleur nods. "I believe I saw the thing that you would want just last week. I could come with you, if you preferred it. I have the time tomorrow."

Suc-fucking-cess.

She tries not to sound too eager when she says, "Yeah! That sounds great."

Fleur's smile is wider now, pleased. "We could make a day. Have a _hostina_ for lunch, there is a Czech place I very much like near to it."

" _Hostina_?"

"It is Czech for feast. I have been learning the language, on the side."

"On the side." Tonks tries to wrap her mind around this. "On the side of having a full-time job at a highly demanding workplace, fighting a war, improving your English, and moving to a whole new country, you're learning Czech."

"Yes," Fleur says, eyes twinkling in a way that makes Tonks feel like she's being made fun of, though it's somehow kind. "I do need a hobby."

Tonks shakes her head, then realizes all of a sudden that the room is empty, and has been for some time. Fleur seems to do the same, judging by the way she checks her watch and stands up rather abruptly.

"I must be running, but I will be seeing you tomorrow, yes?" Fleur asks.

Tonks nods, maybe a bit too quickly.

"Yeah, meet you here at two?"

Fleur smiles. "Sounds good."

She's gone the next moment, and Tonks is left sitting in her wake, struggling not to grin. It's been a while since she's made a friend.


End file.
